Not so innocent adolescents
by Jauney boy
Summary: During an innocent night of merry making and jokes, three teens can't seem to sleep. Alcohol cures boredom, but leads to something else much more fun.
1. Snooze you lose

**So new story… In case anybody has been wondering if I'm still writing. Unless I've already taken too long of a break and you've unfollowed me, well that sucks. Anyway, my last fic didn't get anything, no reviews or feedback of any kind for that matter. I've always found it confusing when one story breaks a hundred follows, while another doesn't even get noticed. Though I guess i can understand, it wasn't really a focused story but more of a vent that barely broke a thousand words.**

 **But I'm still trying, which explains this fic. This isn't really an actual pairing I ship, but I just thought making a comeback would be easier with generic porn. (A cumback? Kill me…)**

 **So I hope y'all enjoy, it's just been too long since I've written anything. I know I've expressed how badly my breakup fucked up with motivation to write in my last fic, so don't expect the old schedule like it was in 2016.**

* * *

It had been a fun filled night for the former Beacon students, now residing in Haven. Typical childish hijinks ensued, just glad to have been reunited together and enjoy their youth while they still could. After a couple hours, each went to bed one by one as they reached their own respective energy limits. Qrow was the first to go, not being able to equal the energy these kids had, same with Ozpin who somehow fell asleep in Oscar's head. Surprisingly, Ren and Nora left after, mainly because Ren couldn't keep up with Nora anymore and was starting to pass out..Weiss made sure to sleep early to maintain her ever so precious beauty sleep, While Yang joined shortly after. She had gotten into Qrow's hidden stash of alcohol and although life of the party, she began to feel sick. Leaving three bored and still awake teens, Jaune, Oscar, and Ruby.

Normally they'd probably use the T.V to kill time, but there was no connection whatsoever. Nor any movies to play, and nobody wanted to squeeze together to watch anything on a tiny scroll screen. Leaving them all slumped on a couch, trying to think of something to do before bedtime. They had already shed their street clothes in exchange for pajamas, Jaune was thankful to lose the embarrassing onesie he had. It just seemed like nobody appreciated Pumpkin Pete as much as he did, now he was clad in a simple pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He kinda felt like Sun as he just openly showed his body, except without the chiseled abs. Oscar didn't really pack much clothing on his journey, more concerned with packing his bag with enough food to fend of starvation. Leaving him only in a tank top and boxer shorts. While Ruby looked like a combination of the two, wearing the same black tank top with a cute design, paired with her rose pants.

All had sat down in silence when their friends left, of course all the socially awkward introverts had to be left alone. Thank you world. None attempted to break the ice, sinking into the couch cushions as they brainstormed. Except for Ruby, who already had a failsafe in case of emergency boredom. She just didn't want to use it right away. Another ten minutes passed, nothing. She looked back at the two boys, looking bored as ever, so not much changed. Her eyes trailed to Oscar, sitting right next to her. He was leaning back with his head looking up as his neck rested on the back of the couch. His eyes were closed, and even if they were open he wouldn't be able to notice Ruby's scanning his face and getting a good look at just how cute he was…

Shaking her head a bit, Ruby rubbed her eyes and tried not to think back to the intrusive thought. Just playing it as her mind playing tricks on her, considering how late it was and she was still awake. Shifting her attention over to her first best friend in Beacon, Jaune was at the other end of the couch. Resting his head on his fist with half open eyes, she looked down from his face and to his exposed body. Her mouth salivated a little from the sight of his abs and pecs, shocked at how toned he was considering his lack of any major fighting experience. Feeling the build up of random drool in her mouth, Ruby again shook her head and rubbed her eyes, more vigorously this time.

Okay… Maybe now was the time to fall back on her little emergency boredom plan. Turning her head the other way, she saw her pile of clothes on the couch among the others. Both guys jolted in place a bit when they sensed Ruby's movement as she got off the couch to walk to the other. They looked at her with curious gazes, wondering what her intent was. She patted down her pile of clothes and seemed to grin right after, before looking back at them.

"Well guys, its getting really boring so… I snagged this from Yang when she started drinking…" She said as she pulled out her bunched up cape, before she began straightening it out. It almost seemed like it was used to wrap up something, leaving Jaune and Oscar in suspense as to what it was. When she was finished, she revealed a full bottle of liquor, making both guys widen their eyes in shock. They looked at one another, then back at her.

"R-rubes… You sure..?"

"We're not even old enough…" Oscar muttered, but still tried to read the contents anyway.

"You guys have any other ideas to kill time?"

Once again, the two guys quizzically looked at each other for answers, but said nothing. They didn't even notice Ruby went off to the kitchen to fetch glasses.

* * *

A half hour had passed since the bottle's reveal, and half of it remained. They all had their share of drinks and were all feeling fuzzy in the head, already at the point of slurring their words and finding it difficult to maintain balance. Though Ruby seemed to keep the most of her composure, whatever was left. She had somewhat of a history with it, having her uncle around for most of life had lead to some curious and sneaky sips of whatever he was drinking when she was younger.

While the other two guys never had a drop of it. Jaune was raised in a pretty dry home and never felt the urge to try, while Oscar was just 14. It wouldn't be easy to obtain anything, since he didn't know anybody in his age range that also drank. So of course the two guys were at the point of stumbling if they had tried getting off the couch, which is why Ruby cut them off and switched their cups with water instead. Hopefully they'd sober up a bit.

"Reallly? A onesie..? Oscar mumbled, as he was conversing with Jaune over his previous set of PJs.

"Sh-shut up… It was fuzzyyy.." Jaune trailed off, realizing even in his drunk state that there was no defending the onesie.

Ruby chuckled to herself, amused at their funny ramblings. The night really did suddenly turn, their boredom was cured and they were having as much fun as earlier. Looking at her scroll, the time read 1:37 A.M. Damn, time passed quickly with fun. She yawned cutely and stood up to stretch her arms in different diagonal ways, making the tank top strap on her left shoulder drag slightly down. Not that she had noticed.

When she plopped back down, she hadn't noticed her positioning was off and landed right onto Oscar's lap, making him yelp in surprise. Realizing her mistake, she tried to turn her blushing face back to him to properly apologize. But wasn't able to fully turn her head despite her attempts, of course she couldn't see that considering her drunken state. Lingering a bit longer just more awkward, making her sigh in defeat as she just moved back over to her original spot and able to look at him. Again, she wasn't able to measure the distance of her movements when she tried to apologize to his face.

"Sowy… Ehehe~" Her cute giggle followed by a hiccup made him internally shiver at how adorable she was, as the hiccup made him jump a bit and cause her other tank top strap to drag downward. Ruby did notice it this time, looking down to readjust it.

"Y-yeah… issfine.." What she didn't catch onto was Oscar looking down her top for the few seconds that it was lowered, giving a good view of her cleavage. He also noticed her lack of bra. He was staring the whole time she was fixing it, normally he wouldn't check out a girl in this way, especially one that was so close. But a sound mind was washed away from the drinking, and he was the most hormonal teen considering he was started to bloom only a few years ago.

He failed to see that Ruby was already looking back up at him, confused as to where he was staring off too. Before she could try to follow his eyes, he blushed deeply at getting caught. Looking away and leaning his head back in the original position of just staring at the ceiling, but with bright red cheeks as he tried to look casual. It left Ruby confused from his weird behavior, but she just blamed it on the drinks. Qrow always did funny stuff when he drank, but mostly passing out, much like Jaune was right now. So she figured not to question him, letting her eyes mindlessly trail down his body as she pondered how to break the awkward tension.

But her mind instantly froze, as did her wondering eyes when they stopped right at the sight of his boxers forming a tent. He must've not felt anything, since he was still sitting there casually and not even trying to cover himself. Did he just get excited? From what? Ruby asked herself these questions as she felt her face warm up, mimicking the farmhand right next to her.

"Wow…" She unknowingly whispered her thoughts under her breath, impressed by how strained his boxers were from the size. Her voice was still heard though, the room was just quiet enough for Oscar to wonder what she meant. Looking back down at her, she saw her vision was aimed right down, he followed her eyes to see the same thing she was looking at. His eyes widened in surprise again, as his blushed intensified in sheer embarrassment, a cute girl was looking directly at his hard on!

Reaching down as fast as he could with both hands, he covered himself and tried to think of an explanation as sweat built on his forehead. Her head turned from the sudden movement of hands, back to see his blushing and flustered face.

"Uh… I uhm… S-sorry about that.." He said with a very shy smile, hoping to defuse the weirdness. But to his surprise, Ruby smiled back. Though with a lot more confidence, while she shook her head to reassure him.

"No, itss okay, but… How'd you get that?" She said as she pointed to his hands covering his shame.

"Oh… I-I.. You uhm.. Ya know, when uh.. Fell.." He mumbled, feeling like a disgrace in the eyes of this girl. But all she did was put the pieces in place. He got turned on when she was on his lap? Strange, she thought, she always figured she'd have to try really hard to get a guy's attention. And she wouldn't doubt how cute the younger man wan was, and these thoughts only festered in her mind as she wasn't able to fend them off due to her drunken state. Letting her curiosity get the better of her mind, she kept asking away.

"Huh, reealy..? C-can I see it?" She asked without thinking about what just came out of her mouth, allowing her curiosity to take over the wheel for the rest of the night. Oscar's response however, wasn't so casual. If his shock and blush weren't at their own limits already, they sure as Hell were now. A cute girl he barely knew just ask him to expose himself right in front of her! Was this real or just a figment of his drunk mind?

"W-w-what..?" Was all he could muster.

"I jus wanna shee.." She trailed off to no real response, all morals and common sense gone out the window as soon as her interests urged to be peaked.

"Uhh… Okay…" He mumbled, looking back at the other male in the room who seemed to be enjoying his nap. Either looking for a save, or to not risk getting caught, he didn't know. Getting no word out of the sleeping blond, Oscar was left with no choice but to comply to the reaper's odd request. He removed his shaking hands concealing his erection, hooking his thumbs under the hem and ready to pull down his underwear. Giving one last look at Ruby, he saw her face appeared with casual interest as if this was something normal.

Seeing no opposition or any reason to oppose, mainly because he was drunk, Oscar finally tugged down his boxers and allowed his cock to spring free. He closed his eyes out of fear of judgement, not able to see the rest of the scene around him. He couldn't see Ruby finally grow a much more intense blush, as the reality of the situation just clicked into her brain. She had just casually asked this boy to reveal himself to her, like if she were asking somebody to show off a tattoo. Trying to save face, Ruby thought talking would diffuse the tension.

"I… Did that?" She asked out loud, still surprised she was able to excite him so easily. When he said nothing, she looked back at him to see him gently nodding, too flustered for words. She shifted away a bit to finally give him some personal space, but as she did, she noticed how tingly her core was. Moving her thighs slightly, it dawned on Ruby that she was pretty excited herself, increasing her blush. When she detected her own arousal, it seemed to spread to her mind as well. Replacing her idle curiosity for something with desire… It was lust. As she looked back at his member, Ruby really felt the need to be pleasured. And her hands with a copy of the book Blake was reading wasn't going to do like it had for the rest of her journey here, she had been considering Jaune for a while but was too awkward to make the first move. But now, thanks to the ice breaker that was alcohol, she had a boy in front of her that could satisfy both her needs and curiosity. There was still some tension, so her strategy was to use a page out of Blake's book (literally) along with her best impression of Yang's charm whenever she wanted free stuff. Leaning forward, she brought her lips to his ear and tried her best version of Yang's sultry voice.

"Wow Oscar... I didn't know you liked me like that~" She finished with a little warm breath of air against his ear for good measure. Seeing him shiver a bit proved her right to do so. It took a moment of him just stuttering out of embarrassment and drunkenness for Ruby to just shut him up. When his mouth was open while talking, she leaned forward quickly to seal his lips with her own, marking the first ever kiss for both teens. As inexperienced as they both were, it was still a decent kiss that last about half a minute. Of course Oscar was surprised, but melted into the soft and sweet lips of this girl as he kissed back.

In the meantime, this turned them on even more, although more obvious with Oscar as his dick grew harder and even twitched in anticipation, Ruby could sense a drop or two run down her thighs. Breaking away, Ruby placed a hand on his cheek to cup, as they pulled back only a few inches away from one another's face. Staring into one another's eyes for a bit, Ruby grinned back at him before her hand on his face trailed down his torso.

"Just relax, I know what to do for us to feel good~... I think" She attempted to sound sexy, but was honestly more focused on the pleasure. Again, Oscar could only nod. When her hand reached down to his cock and wrapped around it, both tensed up with their own reasons. Oscar did because it was the first time somebody other than himself had touched him, and Ruby for being the first girl to do so. She felt it hard and throbbing, while he felt her small and much softer hands as a new experience. Then again, he was pretty sure he was about to have a lot of first time experiences tonight. Something about having Ruby's hand wrapped around his cock gave him more than sudden pleasure, but a sudden urge of confidence as well. Perhaps he was feeling the same desire of lust that she was, as made a first move of his own and started a new kiss. This time it was Ruby's turn to be surprised, but she returned it happily. They began to make out like the horny hormonal teenagers that they were, while Ruby's hand unconsciously began to stroke him slowly. A sensation he was certainly familiar with, but the pleasure was a lot better with a girl doing it, as he kissed said girl, causing him to moan softly into her mouth. However, Ruby's only complaint was she was not on any receiving end. Her idea of a remedy was to quickly bring her leg on the other side of his waist, straddling the younger farmhand as their kiss never broke, while she jerked him off faster. Soon enough, his hands were on her hips just to keep her still, but she loved whenever his hands traveled her sides. Before he could hold her face with his hands, only one of them was able to cup a cheek as she grabbed his right wrist, confusing him a bit but he went with it. Not being able to look around made him wonder where she guided his hand, until he felt her trying to place his hand into her pants to return the favour.

Taking the hint, Oscar slowly pushed her away from the kiss much to her disappointment. Before she could ask, his hands were on her shoulders, using his strength to turn her around, making her lay down on his chest. Ruby tried speaking again, but only whimpered and shivered from the feel of his tongue going along her neck from behind, as his hands were completely free to roam her front. Before she knew it, his hands were lazily tugging her tank top up, making Ruby raise her arms so he could take it off and throw it elsewhere. Turning her head as best as she could, Ruby was kissing him again as she grinded her rear against his dick, as she felt his hands explore her body from behind. His left hand found her breast, having no experience with a girl before and being currently drunk made it difficult for Oscar to find any really pleasuring spots. Though Ruby couldn't deny the stimulation she felt from her breast being squeezed and massaged by his calloused hands. It was good that they kept up the kiss, because anybody in the building would've heard Ruby's loud squeal the moment Oscar's hand went into her pants like she wanted, but with a lot more access as he rubbed the outside of her wet entrance through her panties. She began moaning and whimpering into his mouth, as she spasmed a bit from his touch. One of her movements however, was a bit too out of control as her leg bumped into Jaune's knee, making him stir in his sleep. The other two froze in place, not moving for a few seconds out of fear, before Ruby separated from his lips and whispered.

"Maybe we should give him space… Ehehe~" She giggled, still not thinking clearly as she began to slowly grind on his erection. But got off him shortly after and stood in front of him. Nodding her head to the side, Oscar caught on and scooted over to her old spot on the opposite end of the couch, leaving the middle spot empty. He also took this free moment as his chance to shed his top, while kicking off his boxers. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was prepared. All the while, Ruby was smirking at him with hunger in her eyes, as she licked her lips to the sight of him shirtless. He may not have been a fighter in any sorts until now, but the life of a farm hand certainly paid off as she stared at his fit torso. He expected for Ruby to be back on him again, but she took a moment to think before turning around and looking away. This almost made him worry, getting ready to ask if something was wrong before Ruby turned her head to him with a lustful gaze. Without a word, Ruby placed her thumbs into the hem of her pants and slightly bending over, showing her covered ass to the boy before she slowly and very agonizingly, took off her bottoms. She remembered reading a scene like this in her copy of Blake's book, and wondered out it would turn out. It must've looked amazing to Oscar, after she saw his shocked expression and he slowly played with himself to the sight of Ruby being bent over and discarding the rest of her clothes. Looking closely, he could make out a bit of moisture on her lips, the first he's ever actually seen. Smirking more, Ruby turned around as Oscar had to shake his head to break out of his trance. He still kept quickly glancing down to her pussy when she was looking down at him.

"There, now we're both even here~" She said, motioning to her naked body with her hands, even running them along her body and stopping to squeeze her breasts in front of him. Before Oscar could speed up the hand pleasing himself from this ever arousing sight, Ruby sat right back down in the middle of the couch to Oscar's side. Sandwiched between the two males, she brought her hands to pull Oscar's face closer into another kiss, one that he returned with much more hunger than before. As they made out again, Ruby started to jerk him off once more, now with more vigor and interest. She felt a lot more at ease to know she was the one to make him so hard and turned on, giving Ruby the confidence to pull back and start kissing along his neck like he did. She sucked on the skin before getting a new idea, when the last moan escaped his lips, Ruby began trailing kissed down his body. She pecked his chest down to his belly button, until she was face to face with his cock. Neither of them had noticed Ruby was already laying on her side, with her upper half on Oscar's lap. Making sure her legs weren't going to annoy Jaune, Ruby brought herself to Oscar's hard on. She observed it closely, getting a much better look as she knew what was going to happen. He was in no way going to force her into anything, Hell, Oscar was still feeling nervous from all this. But he couldn't help but place a hand on her head, hopefully encouraging her to continue as he ran his fingers through her hair.

This proved to be quite helpful, as Ruby grew less tense from his touch. Using her hand, she gripped his member by the base to hold it upright, before leaning in and finally kissing the tip. Although it was just a second, it still felt incredible to Oscar. Like a sudden jolt of pleasurable electricity just came by, joined by another as she kissed him again. Soon enough, he was reduced to sharp gasps and silent whimpers as Ruby started to kiss as much of his cock as she could. The kisses then turned into licks, as she felt brave enough to gain his taste. It wasn't bad, even after getting drunk she felt genuinely interested in the fine flavour of this boy. He flipped his head back in pleasure and groaned, loving the feeling of her tongue as his hand ran through her hair more. At some point, she had finally taken him into her mouth, making his groans louder and more drawn out as she bobbed her head up and down. Oscar's breathing only got heavier as Ruby sucked him off happily, she seemed to be as interested in this as much as he was. Although she wasn't able to to take him completely into her mouth, he wasn't going to complain.

"Grlk!" When Ruby tried to push herself to take as much as she could, she gagged. But it wasn't all that bad, she tried to reassure Oscar she was fine by caressing his balls with her hand. In fact, it was almost in extra bit of excitement to her. Ruby decided to try again, not because she enjoyed the pain, but to also train her gag reflex. She placed her hand over the one that was currently on her head, pushing herself more and encouraging Oscar to push her down. Getting the clue, Oscar happily controlled the speed of her head, making her suck him deeper with his tip barely grazing her throat. Shlk shlk shlk her throat continued to make more a loud and arousing sounds, before either one of them noticed that his cock was almost soaking with her saliva. She and Oscar together pushed her head as far as possible, as she remained still with his cock in her throat as long as she could. Before pulling away with a trail of spit connected to the tip to her lips. She licked them clean, savoring his masculine scent and taste before looking back at him.

With a grin, Ruby looked the boy deeply in his eyes as her hand began to stroke his slick member, faster and faster she went while never breaking eye contact. The two were still silent, as she jerked him off all Oscar could do was return the look and try his hardest to last a while. The loud heartbeats of both teens along with the intensity of the moment entrapped them into their own world of ecstacy, isolating them from any outside movements or sounds.

However, right when Ruby was about to bring his hand to playing with her like earlier, there was a shift inside their isolated world. Turning their heads, Oscar placed a hand over his mouth to suppress the groans, while Ruby's magic hand completely stopped. It edged him a bit, but neither teen cared as they looked at their sleeping blond friend.

"What… Are you guys doing..?"


	2. Double trouble

"What… Are you guys doing..?" The slurred voice came from a groggily and still drunk Jaune, though a bit more sober from getting rest. He rubbed his eyes and tried to see what exactly was going on, when they opened it was difficult for Jaune to keep them closed after seeing what he did. There he saw his best friend from Beacon Ruby, and his recently new found friend Oscar, nude. More specifically, he saw their naked and slightly sweaty bodies on the couch, with Ruby's head dangerously close to his already hard and shiny dick. Turning him speechless.

"O-oh hey Jaune! J-just, uhm… Playing with Oscar!" Again, Ruby was the one to save an awkward and elongated silence from occurring, albeit not that confidently. Her hand slowly picked up where she left off, pacing up and down Oscar's shaft while she tried to give an explanation to Jaune. She tried to speak again, but kept her mouth closed the moment she saw Jaune's own respective bulge. Grinning her lustful grin again, an idea came to mind as she slowly pulled away from Oscar, much to his dismay. Turning to face him on her knees with her back to Oscar, she was in the middle between these two guys.

"Did you wanna play too~?" She used her sultry Yang voice again, hoping to see if Jaune would get involved. It seemed to work, as he looked over her still developing and petite body, while giving a gentle nod to confirm. The tent in his pants only seemed to grow even larger, making Ruby's mouth water. After getting her first taste of cock, she was ready for more. She then bent over to bring herself closer to Jaune's lap, repeating her earlier position, only now with her ass in the air. She wiggled her waist a bit, fully aware that Oscar was still staring.

"Don't worry Oscar, I didn't forget you~ I want you to pay me back and use your mouth this time~" She hadn't even realized what came out of her mouth, something about being shared between these two cute boys and the alcohol only fueled her slutty desire. While the other two just rolled with it, glad to just be apart of Ruby's new attitude.

Complying to her demand, Oscar had brought his face closer to the bent over girl's dripping lips, sticking out his tongue and licking along the folds in anyway that felt natural. He didn't have to try hard however, as he could already hear her soft whimpers. Her sounds gave him more confidence as he ate away, collecting as much of her fluids into his mouth as he could. He's never tasted anything like this before, but Ruby had such a sweet flavour he kept licking like his life depended on it.

On Ruby's upper half of her body, she was already helping Jaune. She untied the strings that held his pajama pants in place while he tugged everything down. Before she knew it, his cock was released and sprung free, almost whacking her face if she was a bit closer. She was amazed to see it was even larger than Oscar's, probably because of the age difference but still, it was big! Licking her lips once more, Ruby prepared herself to treat another boy with her mouth. She repeated the same actions from before, kissing his tip profusely before licking along every inch that she could. She got him well lubed before engulfing him into her mouth, making Jaune groan in pleasure. He then brought his hand to her hair ike Oscar, though he seemed to already encouraging her to go deeper instead of Ruby pushing herself. She didn't fight, almost hoping that he'd be the one to make her gag, she absolutely loved it.

As she gagged and sucked him off happily, Ruby was just glad she had something to silence her moans. They were still loud, as loud as they could be with dick in her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was pleasure from just blowing Jaune, or Oscar was doing a really good job. And she wouldn't doubt it, he seemed to melt into licking and kissing her folds as best as he could. His hands were now resting on each ass cheek, squeezing and kneading like he did to her breasts, as his tongue ventured deep into her tasty pussy as far as he could push it. Deciding to try something new and possibly daring, Oscar removed a hand from her ass to start rubbing her lips like before, only this time he pressed a finger inside. It made Ruby almost squeal again, had she not been sucking off Jaune she could've woken up everybody still sleeping. But this didn't deter Oscar, it only let him know that it made her feel better. He began to pace his finger in and out slowly at first, but eventually began to start thrusting his finger into the girl as his tongue began licking her clit.

The increase in pleasure was too much for the young reaper, she wanted to release Jaune from her mouth to let out her sounds but his hand kept her still. In fact, it almost felt like he could detect her approaching orgasm, as he pushed her down as far as he could. She gagged violently as she felt the longest strands of his pubes just graze her nose, while Oscar brought her to finish. She hummed loudly and spasmed about just before spraying the farmhand with her love nectar, making him open his mouth wide to collect the delicious fluid. He wasn't sure if he should've continued or stopped, settling to just lick the areas of her legs that got covered.

Settling down after her orgasm and feeling Jaune finally release her head, Ruby pulled him out of her throat and began to pant for a moment. Trying to regain her breath after that mind blowing orgasm, she still slowly jerked off Jaune and shivered every time Oscar's tongue ran along her thighs. Looking back at Jaune, she saw he was still looking down at her, before catching her eyes and giving her a small smile. She smiled in return, leaning forward to kiss the tip before she sat back up normally. Both boys were at her sides in an instant, and she accepted them with glee. Kissing and fodoling each other's bodies, Ruby gave boys a handjob while they touched her. She'd be occupied by Oscar kissing her passionately on the lips with his hand playing with her right breast, before switching over to Jaune kissing her neck with his hands between her legs. This went on for a good few minutes, allowing Ruby to recover as an idea came to mind. She waited to have her head turned to Jaune, stopping him from kissing her neck this time as she brought her lips to his ear.

"Let's take this a bit further… Mkay~?" Ruby giggled at his confused face, before she pushed away both boys to give her space. She then got onto her knees and bent over again, only facing Oscar this time as he assumed she was now gonna have Jaune eat her as she sucked him. But to his surprise, Jaune was now getting on his knees behind Ruby. He tried to look more but was distracted by the feeling of Ruby taking him into her mouth once more, causing him to groan and place his hand on her head again.

On Jaune's side, he himself was nervous as Hell. Not only did Ruby give him permission to fuck her, but to also be the first person to do so. But his nerves weren't as bad, considering the pleasure she gave him. Not to mention the amount of drinking he's done. With one hand on her hip to keep her still, Jaune aimed his throbbing cock into her wet entrance, before slowly pushing his tip inside. This made her moan on Oscar's dick, only making the blowjob even more pleasurable from the vibration. Seeing no resistance, Jaune decided to get it over with and then thrusted himself completely, moaning to himself at how amazing it felt. She was so warm, wet, and tight. He was surprised to not break her innocence he heard every girl had, but the life of a fighting huntress most likely got rid of her cherry long ago. Still, she was incredibly tight, if it were not for the alcohol he was sure he would've came already from the pure virgin sex. Looking at Ruby, he could hear all her pleased but muffled moans as she tried her best to please Oscar. As delicious as he was, it was still difficult for Ruby to continue as she did just have the first man inside her. And she only got more excited when she felt him start to pace in and out now, starting a slow thrust into the girl.

Here was Ruby Rose, currently drunk and getting spit roasted by her friends. And she loved it.

Jaune continued his thrusts, shutting his eyes from the immense pleasure as he was overwhelmed. Losing as bit of control he sped up his thrusts, going harder and faster into Ruby to have their skin slap and be heard by everyone. While his hands were on her waist, every so often one of them traveled to grab her ass, or reach under her body to rub her clit. She was brought closer and closer to the edge, trying to remain cool while Oscar's hand was making her head bounce on his cock as he slowly thrusted as well. She gagged, choked, but took all of it happily, feeling like a true slut being used. With Oscar being the one to make her suck him at his own pace, he was getting closer to finishing with no intent of pulling out. His own euphoria was enhanced the moment he felt Ruby's hand start caressing his sack.

The same could be said with Jaune, as much as he wanted nothing more than to keep fucking Ruby, his limit was being reached more with every thrust. With his orgasm approaching, he sped up the process as he gripped her hips tightly, before thrusting harder than before. Practically pounding her from behind as his pelvis mashed into her rear end. During the heat of the moment, he even reeled his hand back to spank a cheek, the sound echoed throughout the room and making her squeal in turn.

All of the treatment was getting to her, the rough treatment was new but exciting to her. Did she really start to love being a sub? She couldn't think on that, or anything else for that matter. Her head was becoming static, her brain was much as she herself was getting close to finish, again. When Jaune's hand rubbed her clit once more, she just lost it and gave in to the biggest orgasm she'd ever had. Ruby was reduced to a squirming mess on the couch again, moaning louder on the cock she was deepthroating. Her pussy contracted tightly on Jaune, tighter than it already was, making him actually stop thrusting. But he had to stop anyway, as he came as well. Flooding her pussy and womb with his load of cum, filling up the girl with his warmth only excited her more.

As she took his white hot cum into her her body, Oscar was last to finish as he unloaded all his cum straight into her mouth and down her throat. Not a drop was missed as she desperately took all of the fourteen year old's cum into her mouth, it was a bit salty but still very delicious to her. As both boys filled up Ruby with their own massive loads, they waited until their own orgasms were completely over before pulling out. Jaune was barely able to kneel correctly as he sat back down in his spot, panting as he smiled at the sight of Ruby's cunt leaking with his cum. Right after, Oscar released his grip on her hair and set her free, her mouth let him go with an audible ' _pop_!' As he sat back and relaxed. He was going to ask why Ruby kept continuing as she felt her tongue run along his shaft, but realized that she was actually cleaning him up. Only making him more turned on to see her do so, as she shifted over to Jaune and did the same, making sure no cum of his or hers was wasted. While Ruby tried her best to sit back up, she kept shivering every time she felt Jaune's cum dribble down one her legs. And she kept giving satisfied hums every time she caught a taste of cum she may have missed. As they all sat in the aftermath of what they all just did, none really felt awkward or weird. It was fun, but they knew they'd never forget what just happened. As they all felt drained and relaxed, almost ready to pass out right there without concern how they looked, Ruby stood up, with both boy's eyes going to her jiggly ass first. Before she turned and caught them both trying to quickly look at her eyes, giggling to herself, Ruby grabbed the bottle and began walking to her own room.

"I'm going to bed now guys… But I'll need some company~" She teased before walking in without a second look, leaving the door open. Both boys just looked at each other again to see if she really did just say that, before they both scrambled off the couch and made way to the room, Making sure to close it.

* * *

"Ruby!" Called out Weiss, feeling incredibly annoyed to be the one with this quest. Yang had a plan to distract Nora long enough so Ren would be able to make everybody pancakes for breakfast, as opposed to Nora just eating everything. Typically leading to them having to go spend money for something to eat. More specifically, Weiss' money.

Which left Weiss to be the one to wake up Ruby, who apparently decided to uncharacteristically sleep in. Jaune and Oscar were also gone for whatever reason. She just figured they were helping Yang.

"Get up you dolt! Before Nora comes back to vacuum all of your fooo…" She couldn't finish, Weiss was rendered speechless from the sight before her. There was Ruby, naked as the day she was born on her knees, with Jaune and Oscar in front of her face, also naked. She was in the middle of gagging on Oscar's dick and jerking off Jaune until the door was opened, making them all freeze. She stopped bobbing her head on Oscar's cock but didn't pull away, too frozen with fear as Weiss looked her dead in the eye.

"I-i-i'll come back later!" She said before slamming the door and facing away from it, her blush covered her whole face as her heart beated loudly in her chest. She rubbed her eyes to forget what she saw, but the image was burned into her rentinas. Ren came by shortly after when he heard the slam and was concerned.

"Weiss...? Is everything okay? Did you ask Ruby if she wanted sausages and milk?" He was not sure what to make of her red face.

Sighing, she just turned away and started walking to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she already has both..." She muttered.


	3. Share your toys (Bonus)

**Just a little bonus that I made. Doesn't have to tie into the previous chapters, but I'm just tired of seeing Oscar with Ruby only.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Weiss had seen something she wished she never saw, her previous partner performing sexual acts with two of the other boys in their group. It made her shiver every time she remembered, either out of disgust or jealousy, she wasn't sure. She can't say she wanted to be in Ruby's place instead, or rather join her and even out the ratio of genders. But that thought didn't sound any better, considering one of those boys was Jaune, someone she still considered to be incredibly annoying as Ruby was back at Beacon. And she just barely met this Oscar boy, apparently he was actually her former headmaster, which she was still trying to make sense of. And she wasn't interested in him either, it was weird. Still, she can't deny the arousal she felt every time she remembered their sizes...

All these thoughts just rattled her mind, making Weiss just wish she never saw the whole ordeal entirely. But her confused and hard thinking mind must've been quite obvious, as Yang nudged her side from where they sat. Weiss jumped in her seat, as she was brought back to reality she remembered where she was. Qrow had found a decent place for everybody to eat, a nice diner that offered discounts to hunters and students. There weren't any tables big enough to hold everybody, so they were all scattered while staying relatively close. Of course Ruby was near Oscar and Jaune at their own table, innocently enjoying their food but Weiss truly knew the reason for them being close. Qrow was stuck with the unfortunate task of helping Ren babysit Nora near a window booth seat, making sure she stuck to one meal and didn't venture off. While Yang and Weiss sat on stools in front of the bar.

Looking back at the girl nudging her side, Weiss saw Yang's grin as she was waiting for an answer to a question Weiss didn't hear.

"W-what was that again?" She asked, feeling a little embarrassed to make Yang repeat herself. But the blonde just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I said, what's on your mind? You're a lot more quiet." She didn't come off as too serious, but the care was in her voice.

"Oh... Just thinking I suppose…" She trailed off, still thinking back on the image she saw. She really wanted to discuss the topic with somebody, but of all people to talk with, Ruby's older sister was probably the worst choice. Or the best…? She was still very confused if she should let family get involved and let them handle the situation, or just mind her own business, not say a word, and take this secret to the grave. Knowing Yang though, there wasn't an easy way to keep secrets.

"Bou whaf?" She responded with a mouth full of her burger, before swallowing.

"Ruby I guess…" Weiss figured playing distant and stoic would help drop the topic, but mentioning her sister probably made Yang even more interested.

"Oh really? What about her?" She even leaned in closer, curious to hear. Making Weiss sigh in defeat, realizing she was going to have to spill the beans. Though she just didn't know how.

"Ugh… Just follow me." She said before getting out of her seat and walking to the lady's room, hearing Yang get up and do the same.

As they walked in, Weiss was thankful to see the room was conveniently empty save for girl that had just walked out. Once the two girls were in, Weiss had locked the door. Seeing her do so made Yang realize the seriousness, almost making her worry.

"Weiss…? Everything oka-"

"Ruby is a sexual deviant!" Shouted Weiss, who clamped a hand over her mouth as she blushed from what she just said. But all Yang did was raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh what?"

"R-ruby, she… uh, I saw her and Jaune and Oscar…" She couldn't continue as a flashback to what she saw came back, trying her best to not be too straight forward and put Yang in shock. But she was already getting there, the moment the other two guys were mentioned had Yang grow a glare on her face. Feeling a fiery anger at the thought of what those boys could've possibly done to her little sister.

"What?! What did they do to her?!" She screamed, but before her eyes could turn red, her feet rush her to the dining area, and her fist punch both their faces to oblivion, Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder to continue speaking.

"Hold on you brute, nothing bad happened… Exactly. " She was still not sure what to make of it, having not spoken to either of her three other friends since that day. Her statement didn't exactly cease Yang's rage, but rather replaced it with confusion. As she looked at Weiss for answers.

"Like I said, this is more about Ruby. But i'll get to them later…" She finished before leaning on a sink, getting ready to recall the tale.

* * *

One explanation later, Weiss had a dry mouth from constant talking and Yang a curious mind on what her sister was really like. All her rage had subsided, substituted with wonder and amusement, surprised to know what her sister had done. But for whatever reason, her mind kept going back to the other two. She had no exact reason to keep thinking about them, sure, she could at least try to see why Ruby would had done what she did with them. She couldn't deny Jaune truly was an attractive young man, despite his awkward personality. And that Oscar kid was so adorable in her eyes, especially with those freckles…

"Yang!" Weiss called out, perhaps a bit loud too in a reverberant bathroom. But it was enough to snap Yang out of her fantasy trance.

"Uh, y-yeah... Could you repeat that?" She had to shake her head a bit to clear her mind, what was she thinking? There was something a lot more bigger to worry about, and she was fantasizing about two boys that had violated her little sister!

"Jeez you're as inattentive as Ruby… I was asking what you're going to do about it, I don't wish to be apart of this and would like to know if you're going to get involved or not." She said with crossed arms.

"Yeah… I think I'll get involved." She said quietly, still thinking about what Ruby had experienced that she didn't. And what she meant by getting involved may have had a completely different meaning…

 _'I'm not going to do anything wrong, I'll just have to talk to the guys first before Ruby. Just a nice long session of talking…'_

* * *

As Yang walked in the hallway of the inn that night, there wasn't any way to explain what her plan was. What she truly planned out and even admitted to herself before coming up with this plan.

She was going to have a turn with those two boys, just like Ruby.

She had no idea why this was her first response, or why she wasn't as angry as she probably would've been. Perhaps the stress that came with Beacon falling and losing some of her friends needed to be relieved, at least that's what she said to justify her actions. It also has been a while since Beacon, being surrounded by hormonal studs that she could lure away for a night of fun with just a bit of revealing clothing and a pretty smile. It had been too long since her last night of passion, and she couldn't really relieve herself either. What with her arm being replaced by a cold metal prosthetic. Yang just had to have some, considering her high libido.

She walked down the hallway until opening the door to the agreed upon boy's bathroom, the inn was large enough to have two bathrooms and split the genders to have their own. Yang just rolled with the idea when she and Weiss had arrived, personally not seeing the reasoning considering she wouldn't mind having the knowledge one of the boys could be in a shower while she waited outside. She figured it was a rule set by Qrow, not trusting teens to have co-ed bathrooms like Beacon.

Seeing the whole room empty, she grinned. Now it was time to play the waiting game. She decided to play the facade of not knowing about the split bathrooms and she was just simply brushing her teeth. Which she actually was anyway, as she waited to hear the footsteps of Jaune and Oscar approaching. Looking herself in the mirror once more and fixing her special attire, she prepared herself.

"I just don't want her uncle to find out about sharing a bed, but at least we can say we were just hanging out and…" Jaune's voice trailed off as he opened the door with Oscar following, confused why his blond friend was silenced, he peeked into the room to see what had made him quiet. There stood Yang, close to the sink with the sounds of her brushing teeth being brushed innocently. But what really made the boys speechless and freeze in their tracks was her choice of clothing. They knew Yang always wore a tank top as pajamas, but this one was different. It was a very long yellow top, so long it could've worked as a low cut dress. But since it was a top stretched out to cover her body, it was still very tight as it clung to her body. Accenting her plump ass while they looked at her from behind. They would've enjoyed the view for longer, but it was obvious Yang sensed them, but still played naive.

"Uh Yang…? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked, assuming she was aware of the rules.

"Brufing my teef..?" She said matter of factly. But she already knew the reason for his confusion.

"B-but this is the boy's room… Remember?" Oscar pointed out, still checking out her very impressive rear end and thinking he was slick. Little did both guys know that Yang was actually watching their eyes in the mirror, appreciating the feeling of being checked out.

"Oh? Shory! I'm done anyway!" She said, preparing for the ultimate moment of truth. Bending over to spit into the sink, but as she did, her tight tank top was pulled up above her ass. Revealing to the two boys that she had absolutely nothing underneath, her plump cheeks and shaved lips were flashed to them. If they weren't frozen in place already, they certaintly were now as they looked directly at what the busty blonde had to show. But the show was over as soon as it started, as she stood back up normally. But her top was no longer stretched out, with the rest of her body still on display.

Hearing no words from them, Yang turned around to face them. She was thinking about something funny or quick to say, but their physical reactions was all she needed to continue.

"Oh my God you guys are hard!" The moment she said that, both boys had looked down to surely see their own growing tents, prompting them to both cover themselves with their hands. Both blushing in embarrassment as they looked up back at her. As they did, they noticed Yang was a slowly getting closer, a look of hunger in her eyes they've only seen in her younger sister's.

Her hips swayed as both her hands were stretching out to their hard-ons, before Jaune could question her, she silenced him with her lips pressed firmly on his own. She kissed him for a bit to calm down her fellow blond, before pulling away and leaning down over to give Oscar the same treatment. All the while her hands moved forward to grab at their erections, slowly playing with them and stroking each cock through the boxers. When she pulled away, she kept looking at both boys up and down with a great desire.

"Weiss told me about what you two have got going on with Ruby." As she said that, both boys were back at being tensed and worried. Despite her obvious attraction to them, the kissing and fondling, they were still afraid Yang would murder them if she found out. But she seemed strangely calm, smiling at them when they tensed.

"Relax, I'm not angry~ Or, not exactly. I'm just kinda… Jealous, that she got some action before me. So, it only seems fair that you two boys can have two girls to play with~" And with that, she brought Jaune in for another kiss while her hands went into both their boxers, grabbing each shaft and pumping them to full size. Knowing what was ahead, Oscar reached behind them to close the door. Once their privacy was confirmed, Yang's hands tugged down on their boxers to make it easier to fish out their hard cocks. She started slow giving a slow handjob each, making both boys give slight grunts and groans from the pleasure. Soon enough, Yang got close enough to have both guys at her sides, switching who to kiss.

Having the past experience with Ruby gave them enough confidence to do somethings on their own, as opposed to having Yang do everything. When she kissed Jaune, his hands caressed her cheeks lovingly before traveling to her breasts and massaging them through her top. And when she switched to Oscar, he would try his best at incorporating his tongue, using it to swirl with hers as his hands grabbed her bare ass. After a moment of just kissing and getting handsy, Yang only got more and more turned on. Eager to continue, she brought her lips to Jaune's ear after making out with him.

"Lay on your back~" She cooed, right before blowing a little bit of warm air to his ear. She giggled as she watched him shudder, before doing as he was told. Jaune was just glad there was a bath rug on the floor to keep him from laying on the cold bathroom tile. As he rested on his back, Jaune already saw Yang beginning to straddle his waist. Not before giving Oscar a long and passionate kiss of course. As she settled on his lap, Yang reached for his cock to press into her warm and wet entrance. With half of it inside, she gasped in surprise from feeling filled again. Before she could descend full onto him, her head looked back at Oscar with her most seductive look.

"Oscaaaar~" She sang while using her pointer finger to make a 'come here' motion. As he did get closer, said finger then gestured to her unoccupied back entrance, giving him the hint on where to put his dick. He gulped before aiming his dick to her hole, nervous since he had never done this with Ruby. It was always her mouth or pussy, but he didn't hesitate.

As Yang felt Oscar push more into her, she also lowered onto Jaune until both boy's lengths were completely inside her, making Yang shudder as she was filled entirely.

"Ah fuck! It's been too long… Now fuck me~!" She gave her demand, to which both boys followed.

Oscar had more leverage, being on his knees made it simpler for him to start thrusting and push more into her. Albeit slow, as he was in her tightest hole and also trying to not finish early. While Jaune's arms wrapped around Yang, holding her close as they continued kissing. He wasn't able to move too much, relying more on Oscar's thrusts to be hard enough to rock Yang and have her feel Jaune.

Trying to make up for his lack of movement, Jaune brought his face to be buried in her cleavage, kissing all over her breasts and using his tongue on each nipple as best as he could. His treatment to her chest had Yang begin to squirm about on top of him, writhing in the explicit pleasure she had missed for so long, every thrust was a sense of ease to her dry spell.

"H-hold on! F-fuck…" Yang panted as she tried to speak, while both boys were confused by her demand but complied anyway. Reaching behind, Yang lightly shoved Osar away to give her space, as she turned around on Jaune's torse. Her back pressed against his chest while she tried to sit on his cock, now well lubricated in her juices, it slid easily into her ass. Getting the idea now, Oscar then got closer to Yang, pressing his cock into her pussy now, smiling at the idea of switching. Yang's arms wrapped around the younger boy's neck and brought him in for another deep kiss, much like with Jaune she moaned into his mouth.

The three teenagers went on for another half hour, all coated in shiny sweat while having their fun. Having past experience with Ruby had increased their stamina, making this last as long as they could. Unburying his face from Yang's impressive tits, Oscar looked at her face to see she was just about losing her control from the mind numbing pleasure. Almost looking fuck drunk, he gave her a kiss to spark her back to life, which worked as her eyes flickered back to the world.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Yang!" He grunted, his thrusts now getting erratic and faster, building up his release.

"Same here…" Said Jaune, not being able to deny the amazing pleasure any longer, her tightest hole brought him closer and closer.

Before Yang could announce her own orgasm, Jaune's hand had reached around to start rubbing her clit, something he learned Ruby loved and figured Yang would. And he figured correctly, as Yang wasn't able to suppress her moans, screaming at the top of her lungs as she came. Squirting on Oscar's cock and contracting tightly on Jaune's, bringing them to their own finish.

Oscar pulled her in for another passionate and tongue-filled kiss as he came, reaching her cervix with his tip as he filled her womb. While Jaune's arms wrapped around her waist as tight as he could, holding her close while he filled up her ass with a groan. As all their orgasmic blissed minds began to fade, they all slumped onto one another. Yang rested her head on Jaune's pecs, with him nuzzling her neck as Oscar rested his face on Yang's 'pillows'.

Gaining enough energy to stand, they all got up. Well, the boys did as they noticed Yang's legs were barely working. As they held her up, they both couldn't help but have a hand coincidently grab an ass cheek or massage a tit. They all went full circle, kissing and fondling one another as they stood, just like how it all started.

Pulling away from Oscar's lips, Yang mustered what energy she had left to speak.

"We, should really... Shower now~" She said, still managing to use her sultry tone all her boy toys loved. With a mischievous grin on both boys faces, they helped her into the walk in shower and turned on the water. Oscar felt the need that her pussy needed to be cleaned thoroughly with his hands for some reason, as Jaune did the same to her breasts.

It wasn't long until Yang was a moaning mess once more, calling out their names.

* * *

"Yang!" Called out Weiss, feeling incredibly annoyed and impatient. She had to be one of the ones to wake up earlier than most, just trying to have a simple morning shower. Being the only person without a significant other or a fuck-buddy along with Yang, she figured Yang would understand the annoyance of having to wait outside the bathroom. She was still scarred from hearing Nora's moans when she shared the shower with Ren, same with Ruby, whenever she was in there with Jaune and Oscar.

But now, as far as Weiss knew, it was just Yang. So why was she taking so long? Feeling her impatience reach its limit, Weiss turned the knob and was surprised it wasn't locked.

"You better not waste all the hot waterrr…" She couldn't finish, Weiss was rendered speechless from the sight before her. There was Yang, naked as the day she was born being held up by Jaune and Oscar, also naked. She was in the shower sure, but was currently sandwiched between the two, Jaune was standing up as he fucked her pussy. While Oscar was behind, taking her ass. Both men stopped thrusting, but remained inside, Yang was too frozen in fear as she looked Weiss dead in the eye.

"I-i-i'll come back later!" She said before slamming the door and facing away from it, her blush covered her whole face as her heart beated loudly in her chest. She rubbed her eyes to forget what she saw, but the image was burned into her rentinas. Ren and Nora came by shortly after hearing the slam and were concerned.

"Weiss...? Is everything okay? Is Yang not clean yet?" Both were not sure to make of her red face.

Sighing, she just turned away and started walking to her room.

"No… In fact, she's the most dirtiest I've ever seen her…" She muttered.


End file.
